2017–18 Chicago Blackhawks season
The 2017–18 Chicago Blackhawks season is the 92nd season for the National Hockey League (NHL) franchise. Team Information *General Manager: Stan Bowman *Coach: Joel Quenneville *Captain: Jonathan Toews *Alternate captains: Duncan Keith and Brent Seabrook *Arena: United Center *Minor league affiliate(s): Rockford IceHogs (AHL) and Indy Fuel (ECHL) Season Summary Prior to the 2017-18 NHL season, the Blackhawks revealed that Marian Hossa would miss the entire 2017–18 season due to a progressive skin disorder. The team made two major trades before the 2017 NHL Entry Draft; veteran defenseman Niklas Hjalmarsson was dealt to the Arizona Coyotes for Connor Murphy and Laurent Dauphin while Artemi Panarin was traded to the Columbus Blue Jackets to reacquire Brandon Saad in a four-player deal. Both Hjalmarsson and Hossa were core-members of the Blackhawks roster that won three Stanley Cups in 2010, 2013 and 2015. The team also traded Scott Darling to the Carolina Hurricanes and center Marcus Kruger to the Vegas Golden Knights while also losing defensemen Trevor van Riemsdyk to Vegas in the expansion draft and Brian Campbell, who retired. The Blackhawks acquired wingers Patrick Sharp, Tommy Wingels and Lance Bouma in free agency. Transactions The Blackhawks have been involved in the following transactions during the 2017–18 season. Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Players released Lost via retirement Player Signings Draft Picks Below are the Chicago Blackhawks' selections at the 2017 NHL Entry Draft which was held on June 23 and 24, 2017 at the United Center in Chicago, IL. Notes #The Anaheim Ducks' first-round pick went to the Chicago Blackhawks as the result of a trade on June 23, 2017 that sent a first-round pick in 2017 (26th overall) to Dallas in exchange for a third-round pick in 2017 (70th overall) and this pick. #The Dallas Stars' third-round pick went to the Chicago Blackhawks as the result of a trade on June 23, 2017 that sent a first-round pick in 2017 (26th overall) to Dallas in exchange for Anaheim's first-round pick in 2017 (29th overall) and this pick. #The Ottawa Senators' third-round pick went to the Chicago Blackhawks as the result of a trade on April 28, 2017 that sent Scott Darling to Carolina in exchange for this pick. #The San Jose Sharks' fourth-round pick went to the Chicago Blackhawks as the result of a trade on June 24, 2017 that sent Carolina's fifth-round pick and a sixth-round pick both in 2017 (135th and 181st overall) to Vancouver in exchange for this pick. #The St. Louis Blues' fifth-round pick went to the Chicago Blackhawks as the result of a trade on June 25, 2016 that sent a Florida's fifth-round pick in 2016 to St. Louis in exchange for this pick. #The Anaheim Ducks' seventh-round pick went to the Chicago Blackhawks as the result of a trade on February 29, 2016 that sent Corey Tropp to Anaheim in exchange for Tim Jackman and this pick. Player Gallery Roster anisimov2017.jpg|Artem Anisimov bouma2017.jpg|Lance Bouma crawford2017.jpg|Corey Crawford debrincat2017.jpg|Alex DeBrincat antonforsberg.jpg|Anton Forsberg gustavforsling2017.jpg|Gustav Forsling franson2017.jpg|Cody Franson ryanhartman2017.jpg|Ryan Hartman johnhayden2017.jpg|John Hayden hinostroza2017.jpg|Vinnie Hinostroza hossa2017.jpg|Marian Hossa (out for the rest of the season due to illness) tomasjurco2017.jpg|Tomas Jurco (currently in Rockford) patrickkane2017.jpg|Patrick Kane dkeith2017.jpg|Duncan Keith kempny.jpg|Michal Kempny kero2017.jpg|Tanner Kero (currently in Rockford) connormurphy2017.jpg|Connor Murphy jordanoesterle2017.jpg|Jordan Oesterle richard panik 2017.jpg|Richard Panik janrutta2017.jpg|Jan Rutta rozsival2017.jpg|Michal Rozsival (currently on long-term injured reserve) saad2017.jpg|Brandon Saad nickschmaltz2017.jpg|Nick Schmaltz seabrook2017.jpg|Brent Seabrook sharp2017.jpg|Patrick Sharp toews2017.jpg|Jonathan Toews tootoo2017.jpg|Jordin Tootoo (currently in Rockford) tommy wingels 2017.jpg|Tommy Wingels Category:Chicago Blackhawks seasons Category:Chicago Blackhawks